


last first dance

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked: stevetony and slow dancing + first kiss, please? thanks <3





	last first dance

“Mind if I cut in?” Tony asks.

Steve’s heart races with nervous excitement, heat gathering in the pit of his stomach as their eyes meet. Natasha smiles and nods, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek. Before she pulls back, she whispers, “Remember what I told you.” _He’s more afraid than you are of being rejected_, he remembers the red-head telling him a couple of days ago.

She pats Tony’s chest once before moving away. Doubtless to find her new husband, Bucky, who is already pulling away from Kamala and turning towards Natasha with a smile.

He’s so happy for his best friends. Steve hopes as Tony holds out his hand with a shy grin, that he’ll also be able to find that same happiness with Tony. “You want to lead?” Steve asks as Tony’s arm slips around his waist.

“If you don’t mind.”

He shakes his head and allows himself to be gently steered around the dance floor. Steve thinks he could get used to this. Being guided by Tony, being this close to him, knowing how he feels. This is the closest they’ve ever been. And the fact that Tony’s asked him to dance here… it’s probably a declaration of some kind. A show of intent maybe? Steve’s overthinking this probably. What’d Bucky told him before? He needs to stop living in his head so much and talk to the man.

Clearing his throat, Steve begins, “Thank you. For asking me to dance I mean.” That sounds so fucking stupid. What is he? A wilting wallflower at a highschool dance? Sheesh.

Thankfully, Tony just smiles and lets his fingers slide an inch down Steve's back to rest just above his belt. “Anytime. I’ll always dance with you.”

Oh there’s that feeling of intent again. That Tony’s saying more than he’s letting on. Steve’s breath hitches, fingers twitching in Tony’s hold as he asks, “Yeah?”

“Just say the word.”

Steve wants to say forever. Will you dance with me forever? But it’s silly and too much. Especially when there isn’t even a them (yet). They’ve been shyly dancing around each other, tentatively toeing the borders of their friendship to see if maybe…does the other…is there a possibility of more?

Tonight, on Natasha and Bucky’s wedding day, it feels like it’s all coming to a head. There’s a rare determination in Tony’s eyes and touch. Steve feels warm and receptive and _ready _for whatever comes next instead of deathly afraid that this might somehow destroy everything they’ve worked so hard to build.

Steve relaxes in Tony’s arms, whispering back, “I’d always dance with you too.”

His eyes flutter shut when Tony moves, making his beard drag delightfully against Steve’s jawline. The kiss he presses against Steve’s cheek is softer than a butterfly’s touch and just as fleeting. It ignites a spark in Steve’s belly, one that demands he turn his face and capture Tony’s lips with his own; he wants a proper kiss. 

The soft noise that slips from Tony is gratifying and goes straight to Steve’s stomach, making it clench with desire and hunger. He brings a hand up to touch Tony’s cheek, to keep him steady as the kiss deepens; Steve can’t tell who initiates that. But it doesn’t matter. They stand in the middle of the dance floor, kissing over and over again until finally, they both have to breathe.

They stand there, panting lightly and clinging to each other. Steve presses his forehead against Tony’s and asks, “Go out with me tomorrow. On a date.”

Tony’s hands slide around his waist. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
